The story of Blueblue
by BlueBlue930
Summary: Agent Blueblue is like any other penguin.  He eats pizza, he hangs with his pals, and he's a dancing fool.  When items start going missing, it's up to agent blueblue to save the day and maybe make an enemy while he's at it.  MY 1st Fanfic !
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is my 1st fanfic, so when you leave a comment so please be gentle. I don't own any characters except my penguin Blueblue and his Puffle Blueblue 2 (it sounded like a good name OK) Enjoy!

The Story of Blueblue

By: Blueblue (Duh)

Ok a little about me before my story unfolds. My name is Blueblue; I have light blue feathers, an orange beak, and large orange flippers. I live on Club Penguin. I work part time at the Pizza and Coffee shop. I live with my Puffle, Blueblue 2, (I know awesome name right!). Oh, and I gots a little secret, and you look like good people (kinda weird looking but hey I'm just a penguin). My secret is …. THAT I'M A SECRET AGENT! I know, you're amazed. Anyway, I'm Agent Number 6079. I'm a PSA Agent and I'm going to tell you one heck of a story if I do say so myself.

Chapter 1

Who stole it?

I waddled down a hill looking for that stupid crap I'd caught. Missing items were becoming more common than me asking for a pizza with everything (except Seaweed) and I'd found out the culprit was behind the ski lodge. It said it was cold and I got an idea. I got a net and put tied it to a tree and put a candle under it. Then, the culprit (who everyone thought was a crab bear mutant) came out and got the candle. I pulled the robe and it was a CRAB! The other person ran away, dropping some fur while he was at it. Later G and I were going to ask it questions with a crab translator, but the crab broke it and got away. Without waiting for my pals Rookie and Jet Pack Guy, I ran after the crab. After tumbling down a hill and losing my map (man I'm soooo in trouble), finding a bag of berries, and making friends with a familiar black Puffle, I found the hide out. When I got in I thought it would be easy pesy, I walked in and BAM! "Aww man" I yelled

Oh no! See Blue (my nickname for him) it's never easy. What will happen to Agent Blueblue? Find out in chapter 2 (coming soon)


	2. Chapter 2

Boo Yah, chapter 2! The only character I own is Blueblue

Chapter 2

And you are ….?

When the cage bars fell down my first thought was "What's going on?" Then, shaking I dropped my spy phone Brenda (OK, so I named my spy phone give me a break i just got locked in a cage) suddenly, the black Puffle darted away. "Traitor" I thought. Then a big white polar bear came into my view. "It looks like we caught a nosy little bird snooping around our cave" he said. "Say what!" I yelled "Why I outa" I stopped when the crab picked up Brenda. "How Interesting. What's this? He appears to have brought us a gift. How Kind". If there was one thing I hated more than seaweed, it was sarcasm (unless it was coming from me). "So you're the one who's been causing all this trouble huh?" I said. "Guilty as charged" he said "So you're the one who's wrecking my plans". "Guilty as charged" I smiled sarcastically. "I do say you're a cleaver bird to have tracked me down" he said "yes I know I am, but what are you doing here? Polar Bears don't live on club Penguin, they live in the desert" The Polar Bear rolled his eyes and continued talking "let me introduce myself" and he brought out a flipchart. Figures, my 1st real enemy and he's more organized than I'll EVER be. "My Name is Herbert P. Bear Esquire". He flipped the page and I saw a little bear next to a sign with an "N" on it. Maybe I was wrong about the desert part. "Formally of the arctic Circle and now a prisoner of this snow ridden torture chamber you call home". I almost laughed (Hey you would've too admit it). Instead I said "uh you made a flipchart?" "Don't interrupt! Now where was i?" "Snow Ridden torture chamber" I mumbled. "Ahh yes. I left my cold home months ago on an iceberg. I set out to complete my dream, do you know what that dream is?" I wanted to say "I don't care" but I had to be careful, so I said "not really". "To find someplace warm to live" he said. I rolled my eyes who wouldn't want to live in club penguin. "After many months at sea, I saw an island but to my horror I saw it was covered in snow too. I tried to row away but then my iceberg tipped and I fell into the deep water unable to swim". "Wait you can't swim?" I half laughed. Herbert ignored me and said "Then I was saved by an unlikely hero, Klutzy, the little crab you captured, came to my rescue. I've given up on living in a warm place, so I'm doing the next best thing". "Getting a life, buying a heater, getting a job, going home, the list goes on I can keep going" I said leaning against the back of the cage, bored. "None of those!" he yelled. Oh yeah now he hates me. He calmed down and said to me evilly "Better than that, I've built a wood chopper and I'm to chop down the lodge to make a huge fire that'll keep me warm for weeks". That got my attention; I jumped off the bars and clutched the ones in front of me. "YOU'RE CRAZY" I said "Why would you chop down the ski lodge, there are plenty of trees around club penguin". "Like I said you penguins bug me, chopping down the lodge might get me some peace and quiet". "Not with me on this island" I thought, if I wasn't annoying penguins during the day, I would at night. 10 of my neighbors called about my load snoring (Uh, too much Info, uhhh you remember nothing of the last sentence *clap clap*). "Any parting words my fine feathered friend" Herbert asked with an evil grin. "You won't get away with this," I said furiously. Herbert Laughed "who's going to stop me? You? Sit tight agent I'll be back with your ruined Ski Lodge" Klutzy came with the wood chopper and they both ran out. "Herbert, get back here and give me my phone, I will stop you" I yelled till he closed the door and they were on their way. I slumped down on the floor of the cage and put my head between my flippers, feeling worthless.

Aww poor Blueblue, what's he gonna do? Find out when chapter 3 comes out


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 has arrived

Final Part!

The only character I own is Blueblue

Chapter 3

And the Winner Is?

I sat on the floor of the cage with my head in my flippers. I was such a moron, I came down here alone and without my friends and just got caught in a stupid cage by an evil polar bear who was about to destroy the Ski Lodge, my favorite place on the whole Island. Let's face it, I'm a stupid penguin who can't do anything right. The other Agents of the PSA were right to mock me, my missions were just luck. My 1st mission, I found Aunt Arctic's puffles by chance. My 2nd mission, I wouldn't have survived if Jet Pack Guy didn't find me. The rest of my missions I just tried something to see what happens. I took out my badge and stared at it. I didn't deserve to be an agent; I was a 1st class goof ball, not an agent. I tossed my badge away and I heard it bonk something. IT WAS THE BLACK PUFFLE! I thought he'd run away after I got caught in the cage but here he was. He was looking at me and something at my feet. I looked down and Saw a bag of O' Berries I found in the woods (I didn't eat any because MAN they're spicy). I picked one up and looked around. One of my pals told me that every trap had a way of getting out. I looked around and saw a bunch of gears and a sign that said "CAGE LIFT". "OH YEAH"! I yelled over joyed. Maybe I could save the day after all! After tossing 3 berries on certain parts of the machine, the cage lifted. I cheered and did a little dance. While I was dancing my flipper hit something, I looked down and it was my badge. I looked at it for a second then bent over and picked it up. I closed my flipper around it and got a determined look on my face. "No one traps Agent Blueblue in a cage like an animal" I said "and no one chops down the Ski Lodge either". I found a claw and a long string of rope to climb up the mountain with, and I also found some hot sauce on a table. I shrugged and thought "he's evil so it won't be wrong if I take it" My Uncle Charley Said something like that before he was sent away to suffer a fate worse than death… NORTHERN PENGUINS (it's a long story so don't ask). I opened the door to the cave and a huge pile of snow fell down and blocked the exit. I was about to yell out my anger but I remembered I was running out of time. I looked at the black Puffle and got a plan. I sprayed hot sauce all over an O' Berry and turned to the Puffle. "Thanks for all you're help little guy" I said and gave him the berry. He ate 1 and his eyes got small. "Oh man what've I done" I said and I ducked for cover. The Puffle burst into flames and flew around and out the door making a big Blueblue sized hole in the snow. "THANKS LITTLE GUY" I yelled to him as he flew out of sight. I ran to the Mountain, climbed over it, rolled down the hill (man that hurt!) and snuck around the Ski lodge. I saw Herbert (I'm holding back insults!) and my guess was Klutzy was in the machine. I didn't hear much cause I was too far away, but I heard Herbert gripping about being hungry and wishing he had a Seaweed Pizza right now. I had to put both flippers on my beak to stop from puking. I HATED seaweed, it was stringy, salty and gross! This is coming from the guy who ate a lifesaver (not the candy, the real thing) after the pizza shop closed early. I suddenly got a plan, and I ran as fast as my flippers would take me and went to the pizza shop. Lucky for me my friend Pete was there. He was 1 of the only penguins outside the PSA to know that I was a secret agent. "Hey Blue, what can I get you?" he asked. "I need a seaweed pizza FAST" I said. He looked puzzled "o….k…." he said slowly. "Oh it's not for me, it's a you know what". "OH "he said cheering up "got it, coming right up". A few seconds later he pulled out a seaweed pizza. "Thanks, see ya" I said as I ran out. I tried not to breathe in seaweed pizza fumes as I high tailed it to the ski lodge. I snuck around and got closer to the bear and his crab accomplice. I gently laid the pizza down near Herbert, who was to busy with his Machine to notice me. I quickly (but quietly) moved back as Herbert took notice of the pizza. "ah a pizza, I'm starved, and seaweed perfect for a vegetarian like me" he said. I had to hold back my laughter "a Vegetarian" I though "a vegetarian Polar Bear"? I'd tell Rookie later and we'd both laugh about it while Jet Pack Guy looked at us like we were Idiots. I snapped back to reality and crept forward and flipped a dial from forward to backward, and stood back. Herbert turned back to his machine, and finished it, not noticing the switch. "Ah, it's finally Done" he said and he turned and saw me. "What " he yelled "impossible, how did you escape". I smiled smugly "Here's a little lesson I'm pretty sure you've learned already, never underestimate Agent Blueblue". Herbert scowled and turned to his machine and shouted "Klutzy Onward" but suddenly they shot back, an axe chopping away the ice till they fell in. I exploded into laughter and only stopped when G came up to me. "I saw the whole thing, well done Blueblue" he said. Suddenly, his phone started ringing, "hello" he said as he answered. I didn't hear much but I heard a voice ask for me. "It's for you" G said. I took the phone and answered "Hello". " Rawr, you wrecked my machine and my plans" Herbert said "I will get revenge Agent, this isn't the end". "Yeah, just try and come back cause I promise you I'll be here to stop you" I said back. Then the line went dead. I promised G I'd fill out my report right away, and for once, I did. I was kind of hoping Herbert would show up again. I'd Like to beat that Polar Bear again, and show people how smart I could be, but then I'd go back to my goofy self. I guess that's how I am. I'm not to smart, or skilled, or experienced. I'm just Blueblue, and that's all I want to be.


End file.
